El comienzo de una historia de amor
by LaUrIsHa-just me
Summary: En HIATUS Esta es una historia sobre James y Lily, desde que empezaron a salir juntos hasta que fallecieron. R&R!
1. El primer día de clases

**_El comienzo de una historia de amor_**

Capítulo Uno – Primer día de clases

Era una fría mañana en Londres y una chica se preparaba para su primer día de escuela de sexto año. Ella no era normal y la escuela a la cual asistía tampoco. La muchacha se llamaba Lily Evans y asistía al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lily era una chica de 16 años. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso y tenía unos ojos penetrantes de color esmeralda.

Lily se levantó entre dormida, tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigas Joan Withaker y Catherine Bobsdale. Luego de que Lily se sentara a la mesa, por las puertas del Gran Comedor entraron los Merodeadores. Este grupo estaba compuesto por cuatro chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

James era el buscador del equipo de quidditch de su casa, era de mediana altura, bastante corpulento, tenía ojos color avellana y su cabello azabache siempre estaba desordenado. Era muy seguro de sí mismo y atraía a las mujeres, sin embargo, la única con la cual él quería salir era con Lily, aunque ella siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones. Le encantaba hacer bromas a la gente con el resto de los Merodeadores pero a quien más le gustaba jugarle bromas era a Severus Snape o como a James le gustaba llamarlo, Snivellus.

Sirius era el mejor amigo de James. Como al resto de los Merodeadores, a Sirius le gustaba jugarle bromas a sus compañeros. Era alto, fornido, tenía cabello de color negro y ojos castaños. Era el integrante que casi siempre estaba de buen humor y haciendo bromas.

Remus era el más sensible de los cuatro. Era un buen estudiante y siempre pensaba en los demás. Era alto, esbelto, tenía el cabello de color rubio casi castaño y ojos de color celeste. Todos los meses, las noches de luna llena se convertía en hombre lobo y los otros Merodeadores se transformaban para acompañarlo, ya que eran animagos. James se convertía en un venado, por eso su apodo era Cornamenta, Sirius en un gran perro negro, llamándose así Canuto, a Remus le decían Lunático y Peter, transformándose en rata se ganó el apodo de Colagusano.

Peter era el fan de James y Sirius y casi no tenía mente propia, se escudaba detrás de sus amigos, y a diferencia de los otros tres Merodeadores, con suerte sacaba alguna buena nota. Era bajo y gordo y se asemejaba mucho a una rata.

_Vuelta a la narración_

James se sentó enfrente a Lily mientras decía: --Buen día Evans, Bobsdale, Whitaker- -Buen día James- dijeron las tres al unísono, aunque Lily era la que lo decía con menos ganas. Sirius, Remus y Peter se fueron ubicando al lado de James y enfrente a las chicas mientras les daban sus saludos matinales.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a cada uno y les dio sus horarios.

-¡Oh, no! Doble hora de Historia de la Magia con los de Slytherin- dijo Joan desesperanzada.

-Transformaciones- comentaron Catherine, Lupin y Sirius.

-Hora libre- chilló Peter emocionado.

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con los de Ravenclaw- dijeron James y Lily al unísono. Se miraron sorprendidos. En seguida Joan, Catherine, Remus y Sirius se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases, Peter hacia la Sala Común y Lily y James fueron hacia la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en silencio hasta que James habló: -Evans- empezó a decir pensando en cómo preguntarle por centésima vez en su vida a Lily si quería salir con él.

-Sí, Potter- respondió ella apurando al muchacho.

-Ehh... después de ti- la invitó a pasar al aula con una sonrisa falsa.

Pasaron las clases de la mañana y Catherine, Joan y Lily bajaron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, famélicas porque las dos últimas clases que habían tenido eran Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones en las cuales tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y Joan y Catherine se sentaron al lado de Remus y Sirius, obligando así a Lily a sentarse junto a James. Lily les lanzó una mirada amenazadora a sus amigas y ellas comenzaron a reír y a guiñarle un ojo.

Lily estaba jugando con su carne asada, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando James le llamó la atención.

-Lily,-comenzó James.

Ella se extrañó de que él la llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido como hacía siempre, y le contestó con una voz dulce, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí misma como al muchacho ya que ella sólo se dirigía a James con una voz fría, no propia de su personalidad:

-Sí, James¿qué deseas?-

-Ehh¿quisieras salir conmigo la semana que viene, en la salida a Hogsmeade?- preguntó casi entregado porque las otras veces que había formulado esa pregunta había sido rechazado.

-Claro- dijo Lily despreocupada.

James se sorprendió, a la vez que se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo. El resto de los Merodeadores y las amigas de la muchacha intercambiaron miradas de asombro, pero no se atrevieron a decir una palabra. Pasaron las clases de la tarde y la cena y tanto los Merodeadores como las chicas estaban en la Sala Común. Lily empezó a bostezar, y luego de finalizado su cuarto bostezo decidió que se iba a ir a la cama. Le deseó a todo el mundo las buenas noches y se acercó a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual el muchacho devolvió enseguida.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir comentarios que me hagan escribir mejor. No es un capítulo muy interesante, pero el próximo prometo que lo será. Manden los reviews que los estoy esperando! **NOTA: No será publicado otro capítulo de este FanFic al menos que reciba 5 reviews. (Más de cinco también serán bienvenidas, y evidentemente, muy apreciados)**

Los dejo;

_LaUrIsHa_


	2. Salida a Hogsmeade

Capítulo Dos – Salida a Hogsmeade

Lily había estado esperando con gran entusiasmo a que llegara la primer salida a Hogsmeade del año, recuerden que iba a ser su primer cita con James. Se despertó esa mañana muy temprano y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, luego bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor y subió a su cuarto otra vez en donde Joan y Cath recién se estaban despertando. Lily sacó toda su ropa del ropero y comenzó a pensar que ponerse con la ayuda de sus dos amigas. Luego de una hora y media la chica eligió un strapless celeste y una minifalda color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se puso las sandalias negras, se maquilló, se peinó y bajó a la Sala Común en donde James la estaba esperando con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy- dijo él cortésmente.

-Gracias- dijo Lily mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del pueblo mágico se sentaron a planificar la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- preguntó el muchacho

-No sé¿tienes algo en mente?- dijo Lily

-Podemos ir a Honeydukes primero si quieres... – invitó James

-Ehh, ok- aceptó la chica.

Entraron a la dulcería mágica y empezaron a coger los dulces que más le gustaban. Media hora después James salió con media docena de varitas de regaliz y un paquete de chocobolas y Lily salió con tres paquetes de brujas fritas y una docena de ranas de chocolate. Se sentaron en la escalinata que estaba antes de entrar a la dulcería y se pusieron a comer los dulces, hablando animadamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer caminaron hasta la librería porque Lily quería comprarse unos libros, luego fueron a las Tres Escobas para tomar cerveza de manteca y por último fueron a la oficina de correos porque James tenía que mandar una carta con suma urgencia.

Después de terminado su segundo paseo por el pueblo, ya era hora de irse. Se subieron a un carruaje con Cath, Remus, Sirius y Joan y fueron hacia Hogwarts.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, las chicas bombardearon a Lily a preguntas sobre sus cita. Cuando la chica contestó todo, bajaron otra vez a la Sala Común en donde se encontraban los Merodeadores. Lily se sentó al lado de James y Joan y Cath se sentaron entre Sirius y Remus y entre Remus y Peter respectivamente.

De a poco fueron subiendo a los dormitorios, dejando a la nueva pareja (James y Lily) a solas. James tomó la mano de su novia –sí, ahora eran novios- y le susurró en un oído: -Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero James- dijo la chica en un dulce tono.

Ahora la boca de James quedaba cerca de la de ella, él vio los labios de su novia y no se resistió, en ese momento los dos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se juntaron por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad. A medida que se separaban, una lechuza golpeó la ventana. James corrió a la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza, la cual le dio un paquete.

-Justo lo que estaba esperando- dijo él con un tono de satisfacción. Se acercó a Lily y le entregó el paquete. Ella lo abrió y vio una cadenita de plata que tenía un dije en forma de ele y jota entrelazadas. Abrazó al muchacho, le agradeció y le dio un beso. Él la ayudó a ponerse la cadenita y se sonrió. La muchacha, muy feliz se fue a su dormitorio a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a su novio.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_sé que este capítulo NO es interesante, pero es muy importante para lo que va a venir después_

_Contesto reviews:_

_Maureen-Evans: recuerda que su amor lo venían arrastrando de años anteriores, y en 6º simplemente Lily lo reconoció. Habrás visto que en este capítulo también todo va muy rápido, pero es parte importante de la historia la velocidad que tiene su relación. No digo más para no descubrir la historia._

_ryuusaki: R&R significa read & review (lee y manda review). Mi idea era que esta no fuera una historia de esas que leyendo el primer capítulo ya sabes la trama, sino que la fueras descubriendo a medida que el autor te diga, porque sino es muy aburrido, o asíes mi forma de verlo._

_moonyspat: graciass! Espero que sigas leyendo este fic, y ya te has ganado mi aprecio, así que cualquier cosa que no te guste o no te convenza, simplemente dilo, ok? y si te gusta también, jeje_

_rochytrue: no quiero adelantar nada, pero sí va a haber un toque interesante en la historia, mucho dramatismo es lo que puedo decir, pero también humor y sarcasmo_

_a todos los que leen mi fic y a todos los que mandaron reviews, gracias! es muy importante para mi recibir reviews de aliento, ya que soy una escritora amateur, que empezó hace casi tres años a escribir como hobby y sus palabras me dan impulso para continuar: mi más sincero GRACIAS para uds._

_Felices fiestass!_

_NOTA: el tercer capítulo no será publicado hasta queeste (o sea, el segundo) reciba cinco reviews o más y/o hasta quetermine de escribirlo._


	3. Sorpresas

Capítulo Tres – Sorpresas

Lily se había despertado tan tarde que ni siquiera bajó a desayunar, fue directamente al aula de Aritmancia, clase que no compartía con ninguna de sus amigas.

Luego fue a la clase de Estudios Muggle. Ni Joan ni Cath tomaban esa asignatura. No había visto a sus amigas en lo que llevaba la mañana, y eso a Lily le hacía sentir sola.

Para finalizar la mañana tuvo clase doble de Runas. Se apuró a llegar a la puerta del aula, esperando encontrar a Joan, pero sólo estaba Lupin.

-Hola Lupin- dijo Lily con desgano

-¡Hola Evans, desapareciste toda la mañana!- dijo él amistosamente

Sin decirse una palabra más, entraron a la clase. Por más que a Lily le gustaba la asignatura, no pudo concentrarse pensando qué le habría pasado a Joan. Ni bien tocó el timbre, Lily metió sus libros rápidamente en su bolsa y salió corriendo al Gran Comedor, estaba desesperada por tener una charla con sus mejores amigas.

Llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero una vez más, estaba sola. Remus se sentó al lado de la chica, porque le daba un poco de lástima y porque el resto de los Merodeadores todavía no bajaban. Empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que Lupin preocupado rompió el hielo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó con la ya mencionada preocupación.

-Ehh, sí. No he visto a mis amigas en toda la mañana, eso es todo.- dijo tristemente pero tratando de quitarle importancia.

El silencio los invadió otra vez.

-He recordado que me olvidé de mi pluma en la clase, disculpa.- dijo la chica y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a Lupin a contestar.

Lily corrió hasta el servicio. Estaba por entrar cuando una voz familiar la llamó. Se dio vuelta y no hizo más que sonreír, era Cath la que la llamaba y venía acompañada de Joan. Las chicas la abrazaron y le preguntaron si las acompañaba a almorzar. Lily les contestó que sí, pero que antes tenía que pasar por la torre de Gryffindor a buscar un libro. Las muchachas asintieron y caminaron en silencio hasta allí. Antes de darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda Joan no se resistió.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?- le preguntó expectante.

-No nos has contado nada- le dijo Cath medio en modo de reprimenda.

Mientras entraban por el retrato Lily trataba de contestar:

-Ge... – empezó a decir antes de paralizarse por la imagen que estaba viendo.

James –su novio - tenía en su falda a una chica de séptimo y se estaban besando. Ni bien el chico notó la presencia de su novia, empujó a la chica al piso.

-Cariño, puedo explicarlo... –empezó a decir James con inseguridad porque sabía que su novia tenía un carácter indomable.

¡No hay necesidad, ya lo vi, y no me digas cariño!- gritó Lily mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Subió corriendo a su dormitorio.

Idiota – dijo Cath mientras subía a consolar a su amiga.

Joan ni siquiera miró a James, pero por debajo de su aliento murmuró algo como: - ¡Imbécil **y **mujeriego, genial! –

James se tiró encima de un sillón y se preguntó porque había sido tan tonto. Él amaba a Lily¿por qué sucumbió a los encantos de Samantha?

En el cuarto de las chicas –

Lily, cariño¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Joan muy preocupada.

¡Como un juguete¡Como una maldita idiota al creer que James me amaba! – gritó la chica con furia y tristeza en su voz.

No llores Lily, _ese _no merece tus lágrimas. Tremendo idiota al querer perderte. – dijo Cath tratando de consolar a su amiga.

Tienes razón Cath, es mejor que lo olvide... – afirmó Lily mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

¡Esa es mi chica¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! – la alentó Cath por segunda vez.

¿Me dejan sola un rato chicas? Para meditar un poquito – pidió Lily

Sí, claro, recuerda que estamos en la Sala Común, por si nos necesitas... – la apoyó Joan

Las chicas bajaron y Lily siguió llorando silenciosamente en su cama hasta que una hora después, cuando ya casi no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, se durmió.

Con James –

Los Merodeadores entraron por el retrato después de almorzar y subieron a su cuarto, viendo a un James frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

¿Qué pasó Cornamenta? - preguntó Remus preocupado.

He sido un tonto – declaró James con desgana

He dejado que Lily se alejara de mí – finalizó con voz temblorosa.

Seguro que no ha sido para tanto – trató de tranquilizarlo Sirius

¡Créeme que lo fue Canuto, créeme! – dijo James a su pesar.

¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Remus un poco molesto.

Estaba en la Sala Común, cuando se acercó una chica de séptimo. Se llamaba Samantha. Empezó a coquetear conmigo, y bueno, yo no me resistí... – comenzó el muchacho apenado. Hizo una pausa y continuó con su historia:

Entonces se sentó en mi falda y me comenzó a besar. Entonces miré hacia la abertura del retrato y estaban Lily y sus amigas. – terminó James a punto de llorar.

¡Ay Jamesie en qué te has metido! – dijo Sirius un poco apenado por su amigo.

Recuerda que cuando Evans se enoja, - siguió hablando Sirius.

_Realmente _se enoja – Pettigrew (o la rata asquerosa _y_ traidora) terminó la frase.

¡Genial, gracias por su apoyo chicos! Ahora Lily _sí_ me va a odiar – dijo James.

Tú te has metido en esto, nosotros sólo te mostramos la realidad – sentenció Lupin en su tono _no-tenemos-la-culpa-de-tu-idiotez _que tanto molestaba a James.

¿Me dan un momento a solas?-preguntó James.

Sí, claro Cornamenta – dijo Sirius en un tono apagado y comprensivo el cual ninguno de los Merodeadores había oído jamás por parte de su amigo.

El resto de los Merodeadores bajó a la Sala Común, dejando a James reflexionando.

En el dormitorio de las chicas –

Lily dormía profundamente pero se despertaba indignada cada tanto porque un chico de ojos color avellana y pelo azabache alborotado invadía sus sueños.

-¡No puede ser que siga pensando en ese imbécil, mentiroso!- se auto regañaba y luego volvía a dormirse.

En la Sala Común –

-Debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Transformaciones - le advirtió Cath a Joan, que estaba como en las nubes, preocupada por su amiga.

-Está bien, y le diremos que Lily no se sentía muy bien – aceptó Joan.

Sin una palabra más, salieron del retrato y se dirigieron al aula de la Profesora McGonagall.

En la puerta del aula se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Peter (alias la _rata mugrosa_) y James, que tenía cara de abatido. Las chicas los ignoraron hasta que Sirius no se pudo resistir a la falta de atención y habló:

Hola chicas – dijo con ese tono "cautivador" a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo con "sensualidad". Las chicas lo veían anonadadas, ya que parecía un pescado tuerto, pero de mala gana le devolvieron el saludo:

Black –

Lupin se aclaró la garganta, para "hacer notar" su presencia.

Hola Lupin – dijeron fríamente, ya que después de lo que le había hecho James a Lily, ellas decidieron mantenerse frías con todos los Merodeadores.

Buenas tardes – dijo él solemnemente.

La Profesora los hizo entrar al aula, y cuando preguntó por la ausencia de Lily, Joan y Cath le dijeron que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien y le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos a James, el cual bajó la vista.

Cuando ya era hora de cenar, las chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor y se alimentaron, esperando que en cualquier momento bajara su amiga, cosa que, no sucedió. Preocupadas las chicas por la salud de su amiga, finalizada su cena, fueron a las cocinas y reunieron comida para Lily.

Knock, knock¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Joan

Como no recibió respuesta, entraron igual.

Te trajimos comida de las cocinas, toma - le dijo Cath mientras le daba una de las bandejas a Lily.

No deberían haberse molestado, la guardaré para después – dijo Lily, ahora un poco más contenta por ver a sus amigas.

Bueno, te lo dejamos en la mesita de luz, para cuando te sientas mejor. – le dijo Joan mientras apoyaba la comida en la mesita de luz de su amiga.

Gracias chicas, por todo – dijo Lily sinceramente.

Para eso estamos las amigas. – dijo Cath restándole importancia a sus actos.

¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Joan.

Bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco más, nos vemos mañana. – contestó Lily mientras se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos verdes, que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Hasta mañana. – contestó Joan casi en un suspiro.

Hasta mañana linda – dijo Cath mientras siguiendo el ejemplo de Lily, se metió en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

En la habitación de los Merodeadores –

James no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta las tres de la mañana. Una hora más tarde, el resto de los merodeadores (Sirius, Remus y la rata inmunda, eh, digo, Peter) estaban despiertos. Esto era gracias a James que mientras dormía gritaba cosas como: Lily, yo te quiero, lo siento y soy un tonto.

-------------------------------------------

Bueno, tercer capitulo subido, sean buenitos: dejen REVIEW! me hace ilusion, y no les cuesta nada, POR FAVORR! -carita de perrito triste-


	4. Encuentros y malentendidos

Capítulo cuatro – Encuentros y malentendidos

Con Lily -

Al día siguiente Lily fue la primera en levantarse. Tomó una ducha, se puso su uniforme. Hoy no tenía ganas de esperar a sus amigas, así que bajó al Gran Comedor por su desayuno. Luego iba a dar una vuelta por los terrenos hasta que llegara la hora de ir a la clase de Herbología. Después de dos o tres panecillos con mermelada y dos tazas y media de café la pelirroja se dispuso a hacer su paseo.

- Con James –

James dio la quincuagésima novena vuelta en su cama y decidió que era suficiente. Se vistió, agarró su mochila y bajó por su desayuno. Pero en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, donde estaba toda esa gente decidió ir a las cocinas. Luego de recibir una buena dosis de chocolate y torta de naranja, al ver el chico que faltaba un montón para su clase de Herbología decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos para despejar su mente.

Se preguntaba qué haría con respecto a Lily. Todavía se sentía extraño por el incidente con Samantha. Samantha Rinks nunca le había parecido atractiva, y menos después de que se fijó en Lily. Suspendió su paseo para buscar a la chica, tenía que descubrir que había pasado. James se metió en el aula de Historia de la Magia y abrió el Mapa del Merodeador. Rinks estaba en el campo de quidditch. Instintivamente cerró el mapa, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió corriendo hacia el campo, lo que el chico no había visto fue que Samantha no estaba sola, estaba con Lily Evans.

- Con Lily y Samantha -

- Se nota que Potter te quiere mucho Evans. – dijo Samantha con una voz que denotaba satisfacción, burla e ironía.

- Yo por lo menos fui su novia Rinks. – le contestó Lily con firmeza y frialdad.

- Ja, Ja, media población de chicas de este colegio también fueron su novia. - atacó la otra chica.

- Mitad en la cual _tú_ no estás. – respondió suspicazmente la pelirroja. – Los labios de James son muy dulces ¿sabías? – continuó.

- Sí, Evans, ya nos besamos¿o no lo recuerdas?- Samantha sonrió triunfalmente.

- Yo sí¿pero tú lo recuerdas? Porque después de esa caída o mejor dicho después de que James te tirara al piso pensé que habías perdido la memoria. – le respondió Lily con una mirada amenazadora.

- Me habrá tirado Evans, pero Potter esa noche dijo que conmigo la había pasado mejor que con cualquier otra. – comentó Samantha con una voz fría y calculadora.

- Con James –

Cuando se estaba acercando al estadio escuchó un par de voces, Samantha no estaba sola. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y aguzó el oído, quería saber de que estaban hablando Lily y Samantha.

- Yo sí¿pero tú lo recuerdas? Porque después de esa caída o mejor dicho después de que James te tirara al piso pensé que habías perdido la memoria.

–Me habrá tirado Evans, pero Potter esa noche dijo que conmigo la había pasado mejor que con cualquier otra. –

Ahí James pensó que iba a ser mejor entrar en la conversación de las dos chicas.

- Muy interesante, pero yo nunca dije eso porque _no_ pasamos una noche juntos Rinks. Parece que el golpe que te di sacudió la última neurona que te quedaba con vida. – intervino el chico mordazmente.

Lily esbozó una ligera sonrisa. James siguió en silencio durante un minuto mientras las chica s se fulminaban con la mirada y ahí lo descubrió.

- Por dios Rinks, eres tan tonta. El filtro amoroso que me diste duró 10 segundos. – le dijo James con enojo en su voz.

- 10 segundos que arruinaron tu relación con Evans, fueron 10 preciosos segundos. – le corrigió Rinks.

- ¿De qué están hablando James?- le preguntó Lily sorprendida y shockeada.

- Antes de que "nos besaramos" me dio una rana de chocolate la cual comí. Dentro tenía un filtro amoroso. Pero como Rinks no es tan buena como tu en pociones, sólo duró 10 segundos.

- ¿O sea que tú estabas como... hipnotizado? – preguntó Lily.

- Bueno, sí, algo parecido. – le respondió el muchacho antes de esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa.

Lily se acercó a James, lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró en el oído: - Lo siento.-

James la abrazó de vuelta y también en un susurro le preguntó:-Quieres ser mi novia otra vez? –

- Claro, pero, James, estamos llegando tarde a Herbología.- le respondió Lily.

Los chicos salieron corriendo, pero como Lily se quedaba atrás, James la levantó del piso, la presionó contra su pecho y no paró de correr hasta llegar al invernadero 3. En la puerta, el chico dejó a su novia con los pies en la tierra y entraron medio agitados.

- Lo sentimos Profesora Sp... – comenzó a decir Lily antes de darse cuenta que los chicos que estaban dentro eran de cuarto y que no era jueves, sino viernes. Tenían encantamientos.

Como ninguno tenía ganas de ir a la clase, subieron a la Sala Común y hablaron por un largo rato hasta que decidieron encontrar a sus amigos para ir a DCAO.

Los encontraron en el pasillo de Transformaciones.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- les preguntó Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Black, no seas entrometido! – le reprimió Joan.

- Si no te gusta lo que dice, vete. – le dijo Remus con voz molesta.

- ¡El chico sensible, generoso e inteligente ha hablado, arrodíllense ante su benevolencia! – exclamó Cath con un tono entre molesto y de burla.

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Sin duda algo había pasado en la clase de Encantamientos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-

- Black¿eres tonto o qué? – le preguntó Jo enojada, bastante enojada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius ido.

- Me acabas de tirar todo lo que tenía en el escitorio ¡idiota! – le respondió furiosa Joan.

- Ah, lo siento. – volvió a decirle ido.

-Lupin¿me ayudas con el hechizo?- le preguntó Catherine.

-Claro.- le respondió – Debes girar la muñeca de la forma que estuvimos practicando y pronunciar _Evanesco!_ -

Remus susurró el hechizo de desaparición que estaban aprendiendo, pero en vez de apuntar su varita hacia el cojín que tenía enfrente la chica, lo hizo hacia la túnica de Cath, la cual desapareció junto con un suéter que llevaba, dejándola en sostén. Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que el murmullo de la clase se vio interrumpido por un grito de: - Lupin eres un pervertido. - , la risa incontrolable de Sirius y una reprimenda de Jo a Sirius que sonó algo así como:- No te rías de ella, idiota insensible. ¡Eres un entrometido! -

El Profesor Flitwick se acercó a Cath para ver que había pasado y lo único que atinó a decir fue: - Un hechizo muy potente Sr. Lupin, 30 puntos para Gryffindor. –

Quizás tendría que haber dicho otra cosa porque Cath, más furiosa que antes volvió a gritar: - ¿Pero a usted qué le pasa me acaba de desvanecer la túnica y el suéter y usted le da 30 puntos! –

-Lo siento, fue sin querer, sólo intentaba ayudarte.- se trató de disculpar Remus en vano.

¡Esa es una _terrible_ excusa Lupin! – le gritó la chica.

- Pero es verdad, lo siento. Te quería mostrar como se hacía. - volvió a intentar. – Pero si eres tan obstinada como para no entender, no me molesto más en decirte que lo siento. – finalizó el chico un poco más enojado que al principio.

- Srta. Bobsdale, tranquilícese. – trató de calmarla el Profesor Flitwick. Hizo el contra hechizo y Catherine volvió a tener puesto su suéter y su túnica, pero seguía tan enojada como antes, o peor.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Fin del Flashback +-+-+-+-+-

-----------------------------------------------

chicos, como estan? aqui otro capitulo. gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews, me hicieron sentir muy bien! no iba a continuar este fic, pero como soy tan buena (no estoy hablando de mí, o sí?),luego deun par de pedidos que siguera escribiendolo, lo hice. Gracias otra vez a todos y sigan mandando reviews! Los quiere.

_Laura_


	5. ¿Felices y con calma?

Capítulo cinco - ¿Felices y con calma?

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún otro inconveniente. Los siete chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Jo y Cath se fueron a sentar donde siempre lo hacían y se sorprendieron al ver que Lily se estaba no sólo sentando con los Merodeadores, sino que al lado de James. Cuando las chicas vieron que su amiga les mandaba una mirada de súplica se levantaron a regañadientes y se sentaron. Joan al lado de Peter y Cath entre Remus y Sirius. Digamos que esto no le causó ninguna gracia a las chicas, pero lo hicieron porque sabían que significaba mucho para Lily.

El almuerzo lo pasaron en silencio, menos por la charla animada de Lily y James y por pedidos ocasionales como: - ¿Me pasas la carne?- Los siete se levantaron en silencio al terminar de comer y se dirigieron a sus clases. Sirius y Peter fueron a Adivinación, Lily a Aritmancia, Catherine y Remus a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Joan se dirigió a Historia de la Magia y James se fue a descansar porque tenía ese período libre.

Los seis chicos (seis porque Peter no aprobó la M.H.B. de Pociones) se encontraron en la puerta del castillo para ir juntos a Pociones. Cuando vieron que Remus y Catherine venían bromeando y riendo juntos se alegraron de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pasaron los meses, y ya se acercaba la Navidad. Los Merodeadores y las chicas se quedaron en Hogwarts.

Los chicos se despertaron con el grito de - ¡ES NAVIDAD¡REGALOS, REGALOS! - De Sirius y las chicas al de - ¡Despierten holgazanas, ya es navidad! – de Joan.

Se juntaron en la Sala Común y allí abrieron sus regalos.

Peter recibió 30 ranas de chocolate (de parte del resto de los merodeadores) y un set de plumas de las chicas.

Joan recibió un vestido (regalo de sus amigas), un libro por parte de sus padres, una escoba de carrera que fue regalo de sus hermanos y 3 peluches (con forma de perro negro, un ciervo y otro de un lobo) de los Merodeadores. Joan se puso a reír cuando vio los peluches.

Sirius recibió (aparte de cartitas de sus fans) un espejo con un borde de oro regalo de los restantes Merodeadores, un discman mágico con un disco que contenía sus canciones preferidas de parte de Joan, un libro fue lo que recibió de Lily y de Catherine y por último una carta por parte de su "familia" diciéndole que era una desgracia para el nombre Black y que esperaban que un hipogrifo hambriento lo atacara.

Una colección de libros por parte de Sirius y Remus, una docena de lirios rojos por parte de James, un suéter verde que fue regalo de Cath y una pulsera con un dije en forma de rosa de Joan fue lo que recibió Lily.

James recibió una nueva lechuza que se la dio su madre, una snitch con la inscripción: tuya siempre por parte de Lily, un libro de estrategias de quidditch fue lo que le dieron Joan y Cath y una gran bolsa repleta de cosas de Zonko fue lo que recibió del resto de los Merodeadores.

Remus recibió un montón de libros por parte de los Merodeadores, un pantalón fue lo que recibió de sus padres y su cuadro favorito fue lo que le dio Catherine.

Cath recibió un vestido por parte de sus amigas, una cadena con una esmeralda por parte de sus padres y sus hermanos, una bufanda que fue regalo de James y de Sirius y un diario por parte de Remus que tenía una nota con la siguiente inscripción:

_Para que aquí dejes el pedazo de tu alma que a mí no me dejaste tener. _

La chica miró al licántropo, le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

El resto de sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos. Sin duda no se lo esperaban. Luego de esa 'exhibición' bajaron a desayunar, Remus y Catherinelanzándose miradas mientrassus amigos los mirabancon esa típica mirada de: _¡cuando van a entender!_ Sin embargo no le dieron importancia, ya se habían acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte de sus amigos.

-----------------------------

Chicoss! como estan? aqui estoy yo otra vez. Lamento muuucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y sé que el capítulo es malísimo, pero tenía ganas de subir algo así que ... Díganme que les pareció a través de un review.

Voy a empezar a hacer una pregunta del capítulo que subo. Me pueden contestar con un review. Aquí va la pregunta de este capítulo:

_----------------------------------------_

_¿Qué creen que pasó entre Remus y Cath?_

_------------------------------------------_

Los quiere.

_Laura._


	6. Fin de año Año nuevo

**Disclaimer: no soy británica, ni tengo más de 40 años, ni como cuatro hijos ni escribí una serie de novelas que me hicieron millonaria. No soy dueña de nada excepto de Joan, Catherine y la patética excusa de imaginación que tengo.  
**

Capítulo seis: Fin de año – Año nuevo

Ya era 31 de diciembre y los estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts habían planeado una fiesta para despedir el año. Los siete Gryffindors de sexto se estaban preparando.

_Con los chicos..._

- Canuto ¿dónde está mi pantalón negro? – le preguntó un James amenazante a Sirius.

- Aquí. – Le dijo Remus mientras se lo alcanzaba.

Podríamos decir que los chicos estaban un poquito tensos. Si así estaban los chicos, imagínense las chicas.

-¡Cath! Quiero ducharme hoy – le gritó una Joan esquizofrénica a su amiga.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerlo antes.- le reprimió Lily mientras se maquillaba.

Dos minutos después emergió entre los vapores del baño una Cath diferente.

Ya se había maquillado. Sus ojos estaban delineados suavemente y el violeta de sus párpados estaba esfumado, lo cual lo hacía más suave. Sus labios normalmente rojo carmesí ahora estaban de un color rosa pálido que hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel. Su pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros estaba suelto salvo por un mechón que estaba prolijamente pegado a su cabeza con un broche. Llevaba puesta una falda por la rodilla de color violeta y un halter top de color champagne. Para finalizar, lo que más conmocionó a sus amigas fue que Cath tenía puesto un par de stilettos también de color champagne.

Sus amigas se quedaron muy sorprendidas. Catherine nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia y nunca había explotado su belleza. Al menos hasta ahora.

-¡Estás bellísima!- le dijo Joan – Pero espero que hayas dejado agua caliente.- concluyó la chica mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Cinco minutos después salió Joan del baño en ropa interior. Se sentó en el tocador y se maquilló como siempre; rubor, brillo en los labios y delineador de ojos. Ató su cabello castaño en una trenza y luego fue a su cama y se vistió. Se puso un strapless blanco perlado y unos jeans bastante ajustados y unas botas blancas.

En uno de los sillones que tenían las chicas en su dormitorio estaba sentada una Lily bastante aburrida. Ella ya se había puesto la sombra verde, se había puesto brillo en los labios, había peinado su cabello rojo en un moño y se había vestido. Tenía puesta una camiseta de manga tres cuartos color esmeralda y unos jeans negros y para finalizar su atuendo, unos zapatos bastante altos también de color esmeralda.

Cuando las tres estuvieron prontas bajaron a la Sala Común donde las esperaban tres ansioso Merodeadores y Peter.

-Están hermosas.- les dijo un sonriente Remus fijando su mirada especialmente en la morocha.

Ellas le devolvieron el cumplido. Bueno, todas menos Catherine que estaba demasiado sonrojada para hablar.

Sin una palabra más bajaron a la clase de Encantamientos que era donde se iba a llevar acabo la fiesta.

Allí estaban casi todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio. Los que todavía no habían llegado seguramente estarían por venir pronto.

Los siete Gryffindors se separaron. Joan y Lily fueron a la pista de baile seguidas por un James que quería asegurarse de que nadie se pasara con su novia, Peter fue directo a la mesa de comida, Sirius se fue a "pasear" con una Hufflepuff y Remus y Catherine se fueron a conversar en un lugar medio apartado.

En un momento, cuando Remus fue a buscar bebidas para Cath y para él, un Ravenclaw de sexto se le acercó a Cath y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella se sonrojó y le dijo que no y que además estaba muy borracho.

La expresión de Remus era indescifrable.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó un Remus enojado a Cath mientras le daba su bebida.

-No te preocupes, el chico estaba borracho.- le contestó la chica.

-¿Qué te dijo? Si te dijo algo indecente voy y le pego.-

-Remus- comenzó a decir Catherine con una voz severa pero tranquila – déjalo.- finalizó mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro del licántropo.

Él se sintió más tranquilo con el contacto de la chica y retomaron su animada conversación.

Luego de dos cervezas de manteca más Remus le preguntó a Catherine si quería bailar a lo cual ella respondió que sí y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Justo cuando estaban llegando terminó la canción y dio paso a una lenta. Remus y Catherine se sonrojaron pero igual decidieron bailar.

Cuando terminó la canción se separaron y se escaparon de la multitud. Salieron del aula de Encantamientos y se fueron a los terrenos.

Se sentaron en el haya a orilla del lago en silencio. Tenían que organizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Luego de un rato Remus habló, o mejor dicho soltó todo de una.

-Megustasmuchoperopormicondiciónnopodemossalir.Noquierolastimarte- finalizó el chico y respiró.

Cath que había entendido lo que había dicho le contestó calmadamente: -También me gustas mucho. No me importa si roncas, si hablas cuando duermes, si tienes asma o si te mordieron cuando pequeño. Me gustas por tu forma de ser, no por un problema que tengas.-

-Pero cada noche de luna llena no voy a estar contigo... - comenzó él pero no pudo terminar porque los labios de Catherine estaban sobre los suyos. Se separaron cuando no tuvieron más oxígeno, cuando sus labios se estaban juntando por segunda vez doce campanadas les hicieron saber que ya era año nuevo.

----------------

Buenass! soy yo otra vez. Este capítulo empieza como un hiper hiper hiiiiiiiper MarySue pero termina medio romántico¿no? Por favor dejen review.

Maru: MANDAME UN REVIEW por favor! Porque eso de ser una de mis mejores amigas y leer cada uno de mis capítulos (lo cual te agradezco) y no dejar review no va! Si es necesario te perseguiré, pero que dejas al menos un review, dejás.

Los quiere.

_Laura.  
_


	7. Repercusiones de una noche de invierno

**Disclaimer: ya lo saben, no es mío.**

Capítulo siete - Repercusiones de una noche de invierno

El 1º de Enero fue bastante extraño para seis Gryffindors con las hormonas bastante elevadas.

Tres chicas se despertaron al mediodía. Una extasiada, otra bastante deprimida y preocupada y una tercera que estaba en su propio mundo.

Luego de despabilarse se sentaron en la cama de Lily deseosas de contarse lo que les había pasado la noche anterior.

Empezó a hablar la chica que estaba en otro mundo, o mejor dicho Lily.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se acercaba la medianoche y empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Lily y James se quedaron en la pista y se abrazaron, comenzando así a bailar.

_Acostumbrado, equivocado,  
no veo el cielo, está nublado.  
Apareciste sin que te buscara nadie, no esperaba encontrarte ahí.  
Tal vez tu risa no tenía sombras, no tenía cara,  
fue todo lo que vi.  
Me prestaste un beso,  
me prestaste calma,  
me prestaste todo lo que me faltaba._

Su abrazo se fue haciendo más estrecho a medida que seguía la canción.

_Tenés la receta justa para hacerme sonreír,  
y todo el tiempo  
sabés lo que me asusta,  
sabés lo que me gusta estar con vos._

_  
Me robaste el cuerpo,  
me robaste el alma,  
ya es tuya la voz con la que antes cantaba._

Lily pensaba en cómo James dominaba sus sentidos y cuánto lo amaba. James pensaba la suerte que tenía al poder llamar a Lily su amor. Y la canción seguía sonando.

_Me quitás el sueño,  
me quitás el habla  
pero si estoy con vos no necesito nada..._

Y así, cuando el último coro de la canción sonaba y la primera campana anunciaba el año nuevo, nuestra pareja se besó.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Fin del Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ahora era el turno de la chica extasiada, mejor conocida como Cath para contar lo que le había pasado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se sentaron en el haya a orilla del lago en silencio. Tenían que organizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Luego de un rato Remus habló, o mejor dicho soltó todo de una.

-Megustasmuchoperopormicondiciónnopodemossalir.Noquierolastimarte- finalizó el chico y respiró.

Cath que había entendido lo que había dicho le contestó calmadamente: -También me gustas mucho. No me importa si roncas, si hablas cuando duermes, si tienes asma o si te mordieron cuando pequeño. Me gustas por tu forma de ser, no por un problema que tengas.-

-Pero cada noche de luna llena no voy a estar contigo... - comenzó él pero no pudo terminar porque los labios de Catherine estaban sobre los suyos. Se separaron cuando no tuvieron más oxígeno, cuando sus labios se estaban juntando por segunda vez doce campanadas les hicieron saber que ya era año nuevo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Fin del Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Por último una Joan afligida les contó a sus amigas su noche.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Cuando Lily y James se juntaron para bailar Joan se alejó de la pista y fue a buscar una bebida. La cual sería la octava de la noche. Cuando se estaba terminando el vaso de whisky de fuego llegó Kevin Sleighton, un Hufflepuff de quinto y la tomó de la cintura, llevándosela a un aula vacía.

Allí la empujo contra la pared y la comenzó a besar agresivamente. Mientras tanto una de sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la chica. Joan pedía que la dejara ir y esos reclamos hacían que él se tornara más agresivo. Joan hacía lo posible pero al estar con "un par" de copas encima no tenía tanta fuerza como para alejar al Huffie.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Sirius con un porte amenazante, un porte el cual él no adoptaba nada a menudo. Con varita en mano y mirada desafiante se acercó al Hufflepuff y le dijo en un susurro pero con voz firme: - Si salís corriendo ahora y no te acercás a ella te dejo salir en una pieza. -

Kevin salió corriendo y Sirius se acercó a Joan que seguía contra la pared y ahora estaba temblando y llorando a mares.

-No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo.- trató de calmarla Sirius sin mucho efecto mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

A la tercera vez que Sirius pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño de Jo las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Fin del Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mientras Jo contaba la historia, en el dormitorio de los Merodeadores éstos preparaban una venganza contra Kevin.

---------------------

Buenass! soy yo otra vez. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dejen un review y díganme. Mientras más reviews manden, más rápido voy a actualizar, ya lo saben. La canción es _No Necesito Nada _de NoTe Va Gustar, una banda muy buena de rock nacional (rock uruguayo).

Ahora voy a responder a un review de alguien que aprecioy quiero muuucho.

**Male:** el día que yo deje de escribir va a ser el fin del mundo. No existe un universo en el cual la escritura y yo no estemos conectados; aunque probablemente ya lo sepas. Gracias por dejar un review, me alegran el día y me alegro que te guste este fic y que también te intrigue. Y sí, así es la vida... No te preocupes que aunque llueve o truene voy a terminar este fic. Otra vez _muuuuchas_ gracias por dejar un review. Siempre los aprecio pero los que vienende gente que quierovalen un poquitiiito más. (ninguuuuna indirecta a maru para que deje review) jeje.

Bueno gente, termino el posteo de hoy.

Los quiere.

_Laura_

_P.D. Los dejo con una cita:_

_"Y vos preguntarás por qué esperamos tanto; sólo para tomar impulso y llegar más alto." - No hay dolor, No Te Va Gustar._


	8. De venganzas, desconciertos y confusión

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Pertenece a J.K. Rowling, a Warner, o a gente mucho más importante y rica que yo.**

Capítulo ocho - De venganzas, desconciertos y mucha confusión

Luego de estar todo un día planeando su venganza, los Merodeadores ya tenían pronta la "broma" contra Sleighton y la iba a poner en práctica al mediodía para que todos los alumnos lo pudieran ver.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron muy lento para Sirius, el cual se moría de ganas de poner en ridículo a Kevin. Sin embargo, la mañana pasó y la ansiedad de Sirius creció.

Los cuatro chicos entraron al Gran Comedor y allí vieron que casi todo el alumnado estaba presente. Se sentaron en sus puestos habituales y empezaron a comer lentamente.

Peter empezó la cuenta regresiva:

-3... 2... 1... - Sirius miró a Joan de reojo y sonrío. –0... -

Un grito silenció al Gran Comedor. Las chicas abruptamente cortaron su conversación y se dieron vuelta para ver que había pasado. Joan fue la primera en detectarlo y se lo señaló a Lily y a Cath con el dedo índice.

Allí, en el medio del Gran Comedor se encontraba un Kevin que tenía el pelo de color rosa chicle, la piel de color azul, en la misma piel ronchas de color violeta y tamaños descomunales y para finalizar esa imagen extraña; unas alas negras habían brotado por debajo de sus omóplatos y cada una tenía una gran 'eme' roja y dorada (el signo que los Merodeadores le ponían a sus bromas).

Ni bien los alumnos salieron del estado de shock que tenían se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Joan sonrió dulcemente, se acercó a Sirius, lo abrazó y en su oído le susurró un fugaz 'gracias' antes que McGonagall se los llevara a los cuatro a su despacho.

Cuando Jo se unió a sus amigas nuevamente Lily la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿No te estarás enamorando de Black, verdad?- le preguntó.

-Claro que no.- le respondió la castaña. – Simplemente tenía que agradecerle.-

-Sí, claro.- murmuró Lily pero Jo decidió no contestarle e ir yendo a su clase.

Como las de la mañana, las clases de la tarde pasaron y siete Gryffindors de sexto estaban en la Sala Común charlando mientras hacían sus deberes.

James y Sirius hablaban de Quidditch mientras que Lily estaba absorta en su tarea de Pociones, Peter devoraba Grageas Multisabores de Bertie Bott, Remus y Cath estaban conversando sobre quién sabe que y Jo poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida.

Cuando casi ninguno de sus amigos estaban en la Sala Común Sirius sintió un peso en su hombro, miró y sonrió. Jo se había quedado dormida en su hombro y parecía estar bastante cómoda. El chico la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndole más hacia su cuerpo y la cubrió con una frazada que conjuró. La chica se acomodó un poco y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Él no osó despertarla¡se sentía tan bien así! Puso su mentón en el cabello de la chica y luego lo besó. Sonrió al oler el shampoo de la chica: melón. Se quedaron así un par de horas hasta que Sirius quiso acostarse. La sacudió suavemente y le susurró en el oído para que se despertara. Un momento después la chica abrió sus ojos, se enderezó y se sonrojó al darse cuenta la posición en la que estaba.

–Lo, lo siento.- murmuró antes de salir corriendo con la cabeza gacha hacia su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente toda la Torre Gryffindor se despertó a los gritos de dos chicas. Todos los Gryffis, haciendo honor de su valor, luego de cubrirse el pijama bajaron a la Sala Común con varita en alto y gruñeron al ver de qué se trataba.

-Si tuvieras dos gramos de cerebro –los cuales evidentemente NO tienes- te darías cuenta que no tengo ninguna intención de quitarte a tu Siriusín.- gritó una morena colérica, diciendo con asco la última palabra.

-Mira, Whitaker, eres una perra, así que de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa.- le respondió una rubia de esas que parecen más huecas que el Gran Cañón y a las cuales les viene una crisis nerviosa si un pelo se les mueve de lugar.

-¡Arrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh! No eres más idiota porque no tienes espacio en tu agenda entre aplicarte el lápiz labial y rizarte las pestañas Tracy.- gritó una Joan frustrada mientras enterraba su cara en sus manos. Entonces se dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Todos los que habían bajado de sus dormitorios estaban confundidos por esta pelea; hacía más de cuatro meses que no se peleaban Joan Whitaker y Cheryl Tracy.

Pero entre tanto shock y desconcierto todavía ninguno se había fijado en el estado de la Sala Común. Parecía que el Huracán Katrina y un ciclón hubieran pasado por ahí; parte del tapizado de un sillón estaba desgarrado, una pintura estaba tirada en el suelo, las cortinas habían sido arrancadas de su barrote, algunas sillas y sillones estaban dados vuelta y por todos lados había pedazos de pergaminos.

Catherine y Lily suspiraron y fueron tras su amiga, no sin antes mandar una mirada asesina a Sirius el cual, como el resto de sus compañeros seguía desconcertado.

------------------------------

Buenass! Este es un capítulo corto porque Maru me lo pidió y bue ... uno hace lo que puede por satisfacer a sus lectores. jeje. Este capítulo lo protagoniza Joan porque era la única chica que no había tenido un capítulo propio. Pero a los que no le gusta el personaje, no se preocupen que voy a ir intercalando las historias personales.

Dejen review. Ya saben: mientras más reviews consiga, más rápido actualizo.

Los quiere a sus ávidos lectores,

_Laura._


	9. Sólo una noche, sólo un beso

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada es mío.**

Capítulo nueve – Sólo fue una noche, sólo fue un beso, y todo fue tremenda idiotez

Se acercó el fin de semana y nuestras tres queridas Gryffindors tenían un gran ataque de ansiedad.

Lily porque James le tenía una sorpresa, Cath porque Remus la había invitado y Joan no estaba muy segura de por qué tenía ese ataque de ansiedad. _Tal vez es porque vas a estar con Sirius_. Le dijo esa molesta voz dentro de su cabeza que algunos llaman conciencia. _No, la verdad que no. Sólo es mi amigo. Sí, sólo eso._ Se trató de convencer no muy efectivamente.

Luego de dos horas, 49 minutos y 24 segundos (aproximadamente) las tres chicas estaban prontas para irse a Hogsmeade con los tres Merodeadores y con Peter. Bajaron la escalera y se encontraron con tres chicos bastante nerviosos y un cuarto comiendo una rana de chocolate.

Salieron de la Sala Común, llegaron hasta el pueblo, dieron un par de vueltas y llegó el momento tan temido por Joan: que la dejaran sola con Sirius. Y Peter. Vio como Lily y James se iban y como Remus y Catherine se dirigían a Las Tres Escobas y sólo atinó a mirar a Sirius con duda plasmada en sus ojos.

-Podemos ir a Honeydukes primero si quieres... - dijo el chico en forma de sugerencia a lo cual ella asintió.

En silencio los tres se dirigieron a la dulcería. Dentro se separaron, cada uno en busca de sus dulces favoritos.

Se "reunieron" a los 15 minutos en el mostrador, cada uno con una canasta bastante llena de dulces. Pagaron y se fueron saboreando en silencio los dulces por el camino hasta que...

... Sirius se quitó la capa y se la pasó a Joan por los hombros. Ella lo miró a los ojos le agradeció y le ofreció un dulce que el Merodeador tomó.

-¡Aghh! Uva.- dijo Sirius con una mueca de disgusto y robándole otro dulce a Jo, fijándose esta vez que fuera de algún sabor tolerable para su paladar.

Ella rió al escuchar al chico y lo miró con una cara de reproche por el robo del segundo dulce pero falló en esconder su sonrisa.

Sin quererlo, al sentir tanto frío sus pies los dirigieron a los tres a Las Tres Escobas donde tomaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla, donde Sirius y Joan charlaron un montón y donde los mismos compartieron un pastel de naranja.

Y así, luego del caramelo de uva (que fue el que ayudó a romper el hielo) y el sabroso pastel de naranja los dos se fueron tonteando, jugando, bromeando y hablando hasta el castillo.

Joan con mucha menos tensión, muchísimo más azúcar en su organismo y un montón de risas y sonrisas acumuladas. Sirius con una gran felicidad, también con un montón de azúcar en la sangre y con esa sensación agradable y a su vez tan molesta de haber hecho algo que hizo sentir a alguien mejor y lo que más le hubiera costado admitir; estar con Joan le gustaba, mucho y de alguna forma le hacía sentir completo. Sentirse completo le hacía bien; tan bien como Joan. Y Peter, Peter volvió al castillo con una sobredosis de azúcar y terrible empache y sin embargo quería pasarse por las cocinas en busca de unos pastelitos y un bombón.

Lily y James se alejaron de sus amigos y caminaron hasta llegar a una cabaña. El chico sacó una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta e incitó a su novia para que e entrara luego de él. Prendió las luces, tiró las llaves dentro de una especie de cazuela y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones escarlata que había dentro. Al poco tiempo Lily lo acompañó, sentándose en su regazo.

Se dijeron todo lo que no se habían podido decir esas últimas semanas. Desde 'te quiero' hasta planear una forma de que Joan y Sirius empezaran a salir juntos. No olvidemos que también hablaron de sus estudios, del colegio y de lo que harían en el futuro.

Luego de largas horas de charla los chicos se aburrieron y decidieron utilizar sus bocas para un par de actividades más... activas. Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que también de eso se aburrieron.

Decidieron que querían seguir deambulando por el pueblo, entonces se pusieron sus capas, sus bufandas, sus guantes y todas las prendas que los mantendrían calentitos y salieron al aire frío de principio de febrero.

En un primer momento caminaron sin rumbo aparente intercambiando palabras, abrazos, bromas y dos por tres algún beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta de Zonko's el espíritu Merodeador le ganó a James y no se resistió a entrar, arrastrando con él a una Lily bastante preocupada porque sabía que de esa visita a Zonko's no iba a salir nada bueno.

Adentro del local se separaron; James se dirigió a las estanterías en busca de suplementos y cualquier artefacto que podría servirle para sus bromas y Lily se quedó congelada en la puerta sin la menor idea de que hacer allí dentro. Al final se decidió en dar una vuelta por el local, pero eso sí, con mucho cuidado.

James revolvía las estanterías con frenesí mientras murmuraba algo por debajo de su aliento.

Lily observaba curiosamente los "artefactos" (por falta de mejor palabra) y se moría de ganas de saber para qué servían, pero luego, al analizar que todo el 'arsenal' que usaban Los Merodeadores era de allí se contuvo de tocar algo por miedo de que explotara o simplemente la pusiera en ridículo.

Siguió absorta mirando los estantes y no se dio cuenta de que un chico, que también venía distraído estaba a punto de colisionar con ella. Como ya dije, no se dio cuenta, teniendo esta falta de cuidado una terrible consecuencia. Lily se cayó de espaldas al piso, no sin antes tirar dos estanterías y una canasta y el chico tiró otras tantas estanterías antes de caer sentado en el piso. Humo de colores y un olor pútrido empezó a salir de los objetos que se habían roto al caer en el piso y lo único que pudo atinar a hacer la pelirroja fue levantarse, disculparse con el vendedor y sonrojarse mientras salía del negocio a esperar a su novio afuera, donde no había peligro de romper algo más y donde no había peligro de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Quince minutos después James salió cargado de bolsas que con un simple hechizo encogió para que cupieran en su bolsillo.

Los dos enamorados siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que decidieron volver al castillo no sin antes hacer una breve parada en Honeydukes para rellenar su stock de chocolates y dulces variados. Los dos volvieron al castillo sintiéndose muy felices y sintiendo que había sido una de las mejores tardes de su vida.

Remus y Catherine se distanciaron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas. Allí la muchacha eligió una mesa y se sentó mientras su acompañante iba a buscar las bebidas. Al poco tiempo él la acompañó en la mesa. Mientras Remus esperaba su cerveza de manteca y Cath su chocolate caliente se pusieron a charlar, ya que, a pesar de haber sido compañeros por seis años, no se conocían muy bien.

Hablaron de todo un poco: de sus familias, de sus pasatiempos, del colegio, de sus amigos, de libros, de la profesión que querían seguir, de sus estudios, de música, del mundo mágico y del muggle, de sus gustos, de sus ideales, de sus virtudes y sus defectos y un montón de cosas más, que, mencionar aquí no tiene sentido.

Cuando ya habían charlado suficiente y habían ingerido bastante bebida decidieron recorrer el pueblo. Pasaron por las tiendas y se detuvieron en una pequeña librería, donde los dos entraron con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos. Allí estuvieron un tiempo considerable ya que es una ardua tarea elegir que libro llevar. Luego de que pasara esa "cantidad de tiempo considerable" los chicos salieron de la librería con una gran sonrisa y un par de grandes volúmenes en sus brazos.

Fueron a la dulcería y salieron con grandes bolsas llenas de golosinas, fueron a Zonko's donde compraron (los dos) un par de artículos 'interesantes' y merodearon por la zona.

Se dispusieron a dar un par de vueltas más por el pueblo hasta que...

...Esas endemoniadas fans que tienen Los Merodeadores arruinaron todo.

Dos de ellas, Natalie y Madeleine se acercaron a Remus y empezaron a "tirarle los galgos" como se dice comúnmente.

Y Cath muy feliz no estaba, pero guardó su ira hasta que las chicas se fueron. Entonces, lo miró con una expresión de furia pero sin embargo, aunque tenía muchas ganas, sintió que no podía alejarse de Remus, tenía cierto "imán" que le atraía con locura. Respiró hondo e intentó aparentar que no había sucedido nada, pero tan buena actriz nunca había sido.

Volvieron al castillo más callados y más dubitativos de lo que habían estado en toda la tarde y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Empezaron a caminar y otra vez las hermosas Natalie y Madeleine se acercaron a Remus, el cual se enfrascó en una conversación muy profunda con ellas y que, según Cath sería sobre que bien les quedaba el pelo con rizos o alguna de esas cosas superficiales y sin sentido.

Cuando ellas se alejaron de Remus y éste se le acercó a Catherine ella sintió que se le formaban lágrimas en sus ojos color avellana y sintió como la furia y la ira le iba subiendo por la garganta. Créanme, recibir la ira de Cath no era nada divertido. Remus intentó pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica pero ésta se lo apartó y sin poder contener más su furia le empezó a gritar.

-¡Eres un idiota y un mujeriego insensible¡No sé qué vi en ti!- le dijo.

-Pero Catherine, yo, yo... te quiero. El beso de Año Nuevo¿no significó nada para ti?- le preguntó Remus con cierta indignación, cierto enojo, y cierto dolor.

-Lupin¡Sólo fue una noche, sólo fue un beso y todo fue tremenda idiotez!- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el castillo llorando a mares y sin mirar atrás. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera fijado en un Remus Lupin abatido, dolido, angustiado, herido y sintiéndose demasiado mal y confundido a la vez.

-----------------------

Buenass! Ya está el capítulo nueve¡no lo puedo creer! Este capítulo, como habrán notado es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Quise escribir con una "nueva modalidad" y a pedido de uno de mis tantos fans (jajajaja) alargué el capítulo. Ya lo saben: mientras más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizo.

Los quiere.

_Laura_. (Inhabilitada momentáneamente, pero con las mismas ganas de escribir. Sino hoy no hubiera hecho el escrito de español.)


	10. Dulcemente heridos

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Maru, Male y Sabri; ávidas lectoras de fics y tremendas personas y amigas. (Cuenten la dedicatoria como un regalo del día del amigo hiper hiper hiper atrasado. ) Las quiero muuuuucho chicass!**

* * *

Capítulo diez – Dulcemente herido

Si uno entraba en el dormitorio de las Gryffindors, iba a encontrar a una Cath tirada en su cama llorando desaforadamente y a una pelirroja y a una castaña tratando de consolarla sin mucho éxito.

-Si Lupin te lastimó, lo voy a buscar y lo castro, no te preocupes.- le dijo con una voz falsamente dulce y a su vez sádica Joan.

-Te-ter-terminamos.-les dijo Cath entre sollozos.

-Sigue en pie mi propuesta.-le dijo Joan, aunque esta vez con un poco más de dulzura.

-Fui-fui yo.- les confesó. –Me puse bas-bastante celosa.-terminó, largándose a llorar con más fuerza.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.-la reconfortó Lily.

Mientras la pelirroja seguía consolándola a Catherine, Joan salió de la habitación en silencio. Bajó a la Sala Común y buscó a Remus con la mirada. Lo encontró hablando con Sirius y Peter. Se acercó a ellos y tomó a Remus de un brazo, arrastrándolo afuera de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó ella en un suspiro cargado de odio.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó él.

-Cath está arriba llorando. ¿Qué le hiciste Lupin?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Unas chicas se acercaron a hablarme y supongo que se puso celosa.- dijo el chico con mucha calma.

-Tenés dos opciones. Uno: volvés con ella. Dos: desaparecés de su vida para siempre. Tenés hasta mañana al mediodía para elegir una opción.-sentenció Joan con una voz que demostraba no estaba bromeando.

Joan se dirigió a las cocinas; iba a llevarle comida a su amiga para que se sintiera mejor.

Se hizo domingo al mediodía y era hora de que Remus diera a conocer la opción que había elegido.

Jo se revolvía ansiosa en el banco. Apenas había tocado su comida y se dedicaba a mirarla.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, entrando así los Merodeadores. James tomó asiento al lado de su novia y Sirius se sentó junto a Catherine yfrente a la castaña. Remus y Peter se sentaron más alejados. Su decisión quedaba más que clara.

Pasaron los días y Catherine se empezó a sentir mejor. Todavía le dolía ver a su ex-novio (¡qué raro que sonaba eso!), pero poco a poco, lo fue superando.

Probablemente hubiera un bicho extraño en el aire, porque James y Lily (a pedido de la chica) también cortaron. Según le explicó a sus amigas, habían estado teniendo muchas discusiones y necesitaba un tiempo para respirar, pero que igual seguían siendo amigos.

Harta del continuo lamento de sus dos amigas, Joan pasaba más tiempo con Sirius. Descubrió que era muy gracioso, una buena persona y muy divertido. Era muy normal encontrarlos a los dos abrazados por los pasillos, mandándose notitas en clase o simplemente caminando juntos.

Sin embargo, un día, estaban los dos discutiendo en la Sala Común, rojos de ira. El problema se había suscitado porque un día antes Joan había encontrado a Sirius besándose en un armario con una Ravenclaw de quinto. Y se puso un poco celosa...

Ese mismo día, Jo apareció con una nueva conquista: Eric. Eso despertó los celos y el enojo de Sirius, diciendo que Eric era un pervertido y un jugador y que la iba a herir. A Joan no le gustó que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que empezó a despotricar contra Sirius.

Necesitaron tres semanas para volver a ser amigos, pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Catherine y Remus volvieron a estar juntos. Se lo dijeron a sus amigos el día después de que se reconciliaran.

Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando. Al menos eso parecía...

* * *

Muajajajajajajajaja. ¡Qué mala que soy! Es la primera vez que dejo un leve cliffie (y probablemente la última) así que no se enojen conmigo. 

Hoy tocó capítulo corto porque no tuve demasiada inspiración y **tampoco tuve demasiados reviews**.

Si, cuando leyeron la parte en que Joan y Sirius se ponen celosos, pensaron que dentro de poquito iban a ser novios y estarían felices y contentos; ¡piensen otra vez! Muajajajajajajajaja. Ya lo sé, soy una mala persona.

El próximo capítulo todavía no lo tengo escrito, pero tengo una idea de lo que va a pasar y sólo les puedo decir: prepárense para la acción y tengan a mano un pañuelito descartable porque se viene el drama.

¿Tienen sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, halagos? (una autora puede soñar...) Háganmelas saber por medio de un review o mensaje.

Los quiere y espera ansiosa reviews y/o mensajes,

_Laura_


	11. La tormenta después de la calma

_Capítulo once – la tormenta después de la calma _

Los pajaritos trinaban y ya había amanecido. Una Catherine cansada se levantaba. Fue a correr las cortinas y a ver por la ventana¡iba a ser un día hermoso! Luego de un gran esfuerzo despertó a sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto y las esperó para ir a desayunar.

Las tres Gryffindor entraron al Gran Comedor y luego de desayunar salieron a los terrenos a dar un par de vueltas. Se sentaron debajo de uno de los milenarios árboles que allí residían y se pusieron a conversar.

-¡Que no!- exclamaba Joan enojada.

-Vamos, todas sabemos que te gusta.- le contestaba Lily sin poder aguantar la risa.

-¡Que no me gusta¡Son insoportables!- dijo la castaña mientras le lanzaba una mirada de pura molestia a sus dos amigas.

-Conmigo no te enojes que yo no dije nada.- le señaló Cath.

-Bueno, me rectifico¡Lily es insoportable!-

-Así está mejor.- le dijo Cath con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

El tibio sol les daba en todo el cuerpo y ninguna de las tres chicas pudo evitar dormirse.

Joan abrió los ojos y se encontró bien lejos del árbol en donde se había quedado dormida, es más, dudaba estar siquiera en Hogwarts. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Lily seguía dormida.

El pánico se alojó en Jo. Estaba atada a una silla en un ¿calabozo? probablemente bien lejos de Hogwarts con su amiga pelirroja en las mismas condiciones, o aún peor, ya que la chica no despertaba y con un gran dolor en la pierna derecha.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una persona vestida de negro y encapuchada. Joan dedujo que era un hombre y hasta que el encapuchado no habló, ella no lo pudo reconocer.

-Joan ¡qué placer encontrarte aquí!- dijo el hombre con una voz bastante tétrica.

-Rupert- ella habló con miedo y súplica en su voz.

-Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con el valor y la nobleza Gryffindor ya que de tu boca he oído una patética súplica.-

Justo en ese momento se despertaba Lily y no pudo no estremecerse al reconocer al hombre. Era... el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor O'Hara.

-Pero, no puede ser... ¿Profesor O'Hara?- preguntó confundida.

El hombre rió con una risa estridente. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y la agitó suavemente. Un rayo azul salió de ella y golpeó a Joan fuertemente en el pecho. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor al ser golpeada por el rayo y quedó casi inconsciente.

-Pensaste que iba a ser divertido¿verdad?- le preguntó el Prof. O'Hara a Joan. –Despreciar a tu familia y hacer todo lo que ellos condenaban. Bueno, ahora llegó la hora de que seas castigada.- continuó al no recibir respuesta por parte de la joven.

Ella le contestó casi en un susurro: -Así que esto... esto es una venganza familiar.-

-Sí.- contestó sin ningún remordimiento.

-Entonces deja ir a Lily. Ella... no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Jo casi agonizando.

-No. Quiero que ella te vea morir.-

-Rupert, te lo ruego. Déjala ir. No tiene la culpa si mi "familia" es un asco.- le rogó una vez más.

-Ni la lástima ni los ruegos van a servir, Jo. Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión y ser premiado por ello.-

-Mis padres ya te tienen mucha estima y te tendrán más si me matas pero no es necesario que Lily observe.- dijo con un último aliento.

-Ella-dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja- está simplemente para crearte a _vos _una tortura emocional y psicológica.-

-Ya me torturaste emocionalmente. Ahora déjala ir.- dijo Joan antes de desmayarse.

Lily cerró momentáneamente los ojos, pensando que lo peor le había pasado a su amiga cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Pudo distinguir dos figuras que desarmaban y aturdían al Prof. O'Hara y luego todo se tornó oscuro.

Lily abrió los ojos y suspiró al ver que se encontraba en la enfermería. Miró a la mesita de luz y vio que estaba llena de tarjetas y dulces. Entonces entró Madame Pomfrey con un par de pociones que tuvo que ingerir sin chistar. En la cama de al lado se encontraba Joan durmiendo. Lily le preguntó a Madame Pomfrey qué le había pasado a su amiga y si ella iba a estar bien pero no le quiso contestar.

Lily pasó horas de aburrimiento hasta que por la puerta de la enfermería entraron los Merodeadores y Catherine. James corrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó bien fuerte mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias a Merlín estás bien. ¡Oh Lily!- decía el chico aún sin soltarla.

Sirius, Remus, Peter y Cath también le comunicaron su alivio de que estuviera bien y fueron a ver a Jo. La encontraron durmiendo, sin moverse y pálida. Sirius se tiró sobre la silla que estaba junto a la cama y le tomó la mano a la convaleciente.

Los dos merodeadores restantes y Cath fueron a hablar con Lily, dejando así a Sirius que permaneció junto a Joan por tres horas y media, hasta que Madame Pomfrey lo echó (literalmente) de la enfermería. Sin embargo, Sirius volvió a estar junto a Joan a la mañana siguiente antes de que las clases comenzaran.

-Usted nunca se rinde¿verdad Black?- lo increpó una Madame Pomfrey bastante molesta.

-Ya sabes que no¿para qué preguntar?- le contestó con su osadía característica.

* * *

¡Resucité! La verdad que este capítulo me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas pero aquí está. Hacía mucho que quería ponerme a escribir el capítulo once pero nunca encontraba tiempo y ahora que estoy de vacaciones ya no tengo excusas. 

¿Qué habrá pasado con la familia de Joan?

¿Se despertará alguna vez la castaña?

¿Lily y James volverán a estar juntos?

Preguntas que se contestarán a lo largo de vuestro fic nº 1 (hay que agregarse publicidad): _El comienzo de una historia de amor_.

**Si son buenos lectores y me dejan muuuchos reviews puedo llegar a postear el capítulo nº 12 esta misma semana.**

**Los quiere,**

Su autora (la reviews-obsesa);

**Laurisha**


End file.
